1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains in general to installing and migrating of software packages on computers, and more specifically to techniques for securing the computer environment during the period of time when an install or migration occurs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern computer operating systems commonly communicate over networks. Typically they will send, and receive messages over some network protocol and medium. Computer systems are constantly bombarded with security attacks over the network medium whether it is dialup, cable modem, DSL, satellite, WIFI, BLUETOOTH®, any other wireless network, or wired LAN/WAN network connections. This medium, if not protected, can act as a propagation conduit for computer security risks or malicious code, such as worms, viruses, and Trojan horses.
Modern computer systems are further threatened by the increasing speed at which this malicious code can attack and can propagate itself to other computer systems. In the 1980's security risks took weeks and months to propagate. Today, with modern networks and the Internet, security risks can spread around the world in minutes. Opening up a vulnerable computer system to a network can result in a security infection in milliseconds. For example, the recent Slammer worm moved so quickly that any computer that was not protected by a firewall would be almost guaranteed to be infected within minutes by this worm.
Security software, such as antivirus prevention/detection software, can be installed on computers in an attempt to prevent malicious code attacks. For example, antivirus-scanning software scans computer files, including electronic message attachments and electronic messages, to detect the presence of malicious code. Most security software is acquired from third party vendors. Thus, the security software may not be part of the base operating system or image for a computer system and may need to be installed onto the computer system. In addition, when switching to a new/different version of the security software, a software migration must be performed once the new/different version is acquired from the vendor. When installing new security software or migrating current security software (from one version to another version) there can be a period when no security software is actively protecting the computer system. For example, when doing an installation/migration, there will likely be a period of time during which a firewall program that is protecting the computer may be disabled. This time window can leave a vulnerable computer system open to the risk of attack from viruses, worms, etc. With the speed at which malicious code can propagate itself and infect computer systems today, even a very small time window without protection can put a computer system at great risk of attack.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a solution that effectively protects or barricades a computer system from attack by malicious code while software (such as security software) is being installed on the computer or while a software migration is being performed.